


Dissociation From Reality

by ticklemilk



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Armitage Hux has a soft spot for the original character, Armitage Hux is hot, Dont ask me how some of this stuff works im just doing my best, Fluff and Smut, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Sensitive Original Character, I dunno anymore man lmao, I give up on making tags, I made this because I simp for all the Star Wars characters, I might add Matt the Radar Technician cause he sexy, Kylo Ren is a bitch ass, Original Character(s), Pilot Poe Dameron, Poe Dameron loses his lover to Kylo Ren, Star Wars - Freeform, There are more characters but Im too lazy to add them, just read it to figure out stuff, there might be angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:20:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklemilk/pseuds/ticklemilk
Summary: ❝ 𝘐 𝘤𝘢𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘦𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘳𝘦𝘢𝘭 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵- ❞❝ 𝘠𝘰𝘶 𝘥𝘰𝘯'𝘵 𝘯𝘦𝘦𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘺𝘰𝘶 𝘢𝘳𝘦 𝘣𝘺 𝘮𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘥𝘦 ❞❝ 𝘉𝘶𝘵 𝘒𝘺𝘭𝘰- ❞▬❝ 𝗜𝗻 𝘄𝗵𝗶𝗰𝗵 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗹𝗶𝗻𝗲𝘀 𝗯𝗲𝘁𝘄𝗲𝗲𝗻 𝗮𝘄𝗮𝗸𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗱𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗺𝗶𝗻𝗴 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗯𝗹𝘂𝗿𝗿𝗲𝗱 ❞| 𝙎𝙏𝘼𝙍 𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙎 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙊𝘾 || 𝙆𝙔𝙇𝙊 𝙍𝙀𝙉 𝙓 𝙍𝙀𝘼𝘿𝙀𝙍 𝙊𝘾 || 𝙎𝙏𝘼𝙍 𝙒𝘼𝙍𝙎 𝙁𝘼𝙉𝙁𝙄𝘾𝙏𝙄𝙊𝙉 |Listen this is the first ever long fic I've made in a long time please be nice lmao- also I'm in love with Star Wars and I, myself, am an Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker kinnie :))))
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Poe Dameron/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Playlist Chapter

I. DISTURBIA  
Rihanna

II. PURE IMAGINATION  
Unclenathannn , Shiloh Dynasty

III. WITH YOU IN MY HEAD

UNKLE , The Black Angels

IV. PRETTY WHEN YOU CRY  
Vast

V. BLACK BUTTERFLIES AND DÉJÀ VU  
The Maine

VI. FAKE HAPPY  
Paramore

VII. DEAR GOD  
Lawless , Sydney Wayser

VIII. THE TRIP  
Still Corners

\--------------------

I. DISTURBIA  
“ Out my life, out my head  
Don't want to think about it  
Feels like I'm going insane  
Yeah „

II. PURE IMAGINATION  
“ What we do  
In our imagination „

III. WITH YOU IN MY HEAD  
“ With you in my head  
With you in my head  
With you in my head „

IV. PRETTY WHEN YOU CRY  
“ I didn't want to hurt you baby  
I didn't want to hurt you  
I didn't want to hurt you  
But you're pretty when you cry "

V. BLACK BUTTERFLIES AND DÉJÀ VU  
“ I lose my voice when I look at you  
Can't make a noise though I'm trying to  
Tell you all the right words  
Waiting on the right words  
Just another lovesick afternoon  
Black butterflies and déjà vu  
Hoping for the right words  
Waiting for the right words „

VI. FAKE HAPPY  
“ If I smile with my teeth  
Bet you believe me  
If I smile with my teeth  
I think I believe me „

VII. DEAR GOD  
“ Dear God, sorry to disturb you, but  
I feel that I should be heard loud and clear  
We all need a big reduction in amount of tears  
And all the people that you made in your image  
See them fighting in the street  
'Cause they can't make opinions meet about God  
I can't believe in you „

VIII. THE TRIP  
“ So many miles  
So many miles  
So many miles  
Away „


	2. Chapter 1 (an actual chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know how long these chapters are since I haven't read this in a while while writing it.

The dreams have been going on for the past week. They certainly were not fun dreams at that. Poe being Viran's boyfriend, has been seeing him not get much sleep due to the very dark circles under his eyes and decided to confront him about it.

Viran, picking up the vibe of Poe wanting to ask him about something, tried ignoring him. Everytime Poe went to confront his boyfriend about the problem, Viran would keep making it look like he had stuff to do around the resistance base. It's not like Viran didn't have nothing work related to do, he just didn't want to bring up the weird dreams he's been having about the terror and exhaustion in them.

Poe, knowing he would never get to him, decided to get ready for his next mission while unknowingly going to overhear what his lover was going to talk about with his superior and general, Leia Organa.

"General Leia! Hey, can we talk for a second?" Viran raised his voice loud enough for the general to hear. Turning around, the general noticed the voice loud and clear, knowing who exactly shouted. "Captain Viran, what would you like?" She asked back, walking back over to Viran. "Well, General, I would like to talk about these visions-dreams, might I say specifically."

Viran took a deep breath in, "Can we go to my ship to talk so I can keep focus? That's the only place I can clear my mind, really." Leia laughed at that, not knowing the seriousness of the topic that will be spoken of at the hangar. "Sure Captain Rusty."

\---------------  
\---------------  
\---------------

"So what did you need to talk about?" Leia asked calmly. Viran nervously laughed, shaking his head. "I've been having weird dreams-and not good ones at that." General Organa soon grew concerned, her face twisting into a confused one. "They started about a week ago," Viran continued. "I'm visiting my friend from Jakku, where Poe is to have a mission, but farther off."

Viran smiled, "I'm going to go see my friend Rey for the first time in a few years, after I left her for here." His smile soon faded into fear. "While Poe is on his mission retrieving the map to Luke, I see the First Order dropping down into and ruining the little village he is in, searching for the map as well." He heaved a shaky sigh and closed his eyes. "BB-8 has the map and is reaching for me and my friend while Poe gets taken away onto the First Order's ship, even if he tries to prevent it from happening, he still gets taken."

Leia looks shocked, her eyes wide open. "Vi Vi.. I'm sorry, love." Rust lets out a dry laugh, looking over at his boyfriend's x-wing, not knowing he was hiding behind it. "Stuff happens after that.. it's all a blur." Viran's head droops, "The First Order are looking for his BB unit and..." Leia puts her hand on his shoulder, comforting Rusty slightly. "They- They are looking for me also."

Poe's head perks up from where he was hiding, looking at Viran, basically paralyzed. Viran laughs off his last remark, him pretending it doesn't hurt him but keeps going on with his thoughts. "Kylo is demanding stuff from me and threatening to kill the ones I love if I don't do what he says." Viran smiles sadly, glancing over at Poe without moving his head. "If I don't come back for a while, that means he has taken me prisoner. Please, I do not want anyone coming to get me or trying to get me."

Leia sighed sadly, "Poe, listen." Poe looked over at his general with tears in his eyes. "Viran has his wishes and this is what he wishes. He wants us safe and not going after him." Leia lets a slight smile to lay on her lips, "Viran is a smart boy, he will find a way out of this, do not think lowly of his actions."

Viran laughs quietly, "Thank you Leia." Rusty looks down at Poe, forcing a smile to his lips. "Come on babe, let's go to our room and sleep for the night, I have to leave early for Jakku to meet a friend and right after that, you have to go on your mission! Don't let yourself be sad during this mission, it will just drag you down." Viran smiles widely, "You are strong, I believe in you, my love."


	3. Chapter 2 (an actual chapter)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> warning : smut ( I've never written this stuff before 🤡 )
> 
> a/n : this is a filler for before the next ( also sorry for it being short, like I said, it's a filler )

Viran gasped, waking up in a cold sweat, looking around his room quickly. He looked down at the other side of the bed where Poe was sleeping silently, breathing out in relief. The last person he needed to worry was Poe with whatever he was dealing with. Viran got up and grabbed clothes from his closet, walking to the shower and glancing back at his sleeping lover, sighing.

Walking into the bathroom, he closes and locks the door, stripping down to nothing. As Viran looked in the mirror, he moved his hand down to his half erect cock, hissing at how hard it became in a matter of seconds. "Lord, why am I like this?" Viv whispered to himself, closing his eyes. Viran exhaled deeply, putting his clean clothes on the sink and turning the shower one to hot water. "Maybe if I take a hotter shower than usual that it will go away?"

As Viran climbed into the shower, the hot water streamed down his body. It felt like someone was trying to pry their way into Viran's head but it didn't matter, he was going to get a shower and get rid of the problem he was having. As Rusty washed himself off, the vision of Kylo Ren came to his mind. Startling himself at the vision, he tried getting back to washing his hair.

Kylo Ren was all he could see. The tall and masculine leader of the dark side, fully unclothed, over top Viran. It wasn't like Rusty was mad or upset about the vision that randomly and forcefully showed in his mind, he was more guilty. Nonetheless, Viran finished washing his hair out and moved his hand down to his now fully erect penis, pumping it slowly.

Viran threw his head back, pumping himself faster and harsher as the vision of Kylo Ren got more vivid. Kylo laughed deeply, smirking above Rusty. "K-Kylo,,, please," Viran moaned quietly. Viran's eyes snapped open like he didn't know what was happening. "What the fuck- why- why am I jerking off to-"

Then it finally clicked into place. Viran got out of the shower and got dressed after drying off. He was determined to beat the living daylights out of Kylo Ren


	4. Chapter 3 (an actual chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually sorry these are short- i just realized how short they are.

Viran was out of the bathroom now, dressed in all black except a light cream colored jacket with the resistance symbol on it. Poe was waking up while Viv dashed around the room looking for his whacking stick he used to have on Jakku.

"Viran? It's six in the morning- what are you doing up?" Poe asked, confused, as the couple usually wake up at the same time at seven to eight in the morning to get ready for their day full of mysteries. "I decided to wake up early today, get some stuff in before I leave to meet my friend," Viran said in a dead voice.

Poe yawned, shifting out of the bed and walking over to his corner of the room, grabbing his clothes for a shower. "You know, Rusty, you are such a bad liar," Poe laughed, his voice still scratchy from waking up. Then Poe left, right into the bathroom where you can audibly hear the shower turn on.

Viran smiled slightly, still searching for his stick. After seventeen more minutes of searching, he finally finds it and then the shower turns off in the other room. Viran thinking holy shit that was fast, strides over to the bathroom door as Poe walks out with a towel around his waist. "Hey baby," Poe said deeply, smiling lovingly at his beautiful boyfriend. "Hey there, my favorite pilot," he said back to Poe, putting his hands on his pilot's waist, kissing him deeply.

Poe chuckled into the kiss then pulled back, looking into Viran's eyes. "I got to get dressed, love." Dameron said, removing his lovers hands from his waist and pulling the towel off from around his waist. Viran, not minding the view, steps back and watches Poe get dressed.

Once Poe got done getting dressed, he walked over to his Captain and held onto his hand, "Let's go get breakfast." Viran smiled and nodded, pulling Dameron out of the room. As they headed to the area they got their food, they saw Leia and waved at her while smiling.

Arriving, they remove their hands from each other and grab food. Viran grabbed portion bread straight from Jakku, as he could never get enough of it and water. Happy with what was happening so far in the day, he goes over to a seat and sits down, starting to eat while looking at Poe as he sat down in front of him.

The both of them eat in peace as they talk about what they were gonna do outside of the resistance base. "I'm going to see my friend Rey, she's the best scavenger I've ever met–she really is amazing but she can be a handful at times." Viran said, laughing. "Well, as you know, I'm going on a mission while you are visiting your friend–and I would like you to stay safe for the time being," Poe said smiling slightly.

Viran finishing his breakfast first and Poe finishing second, they both got up and threw away their trash. "Well Poe, I better get going," Viran said worried about him. "Okay Captain sexy, be safe out there and I love you with all my heart," Poe said hugging him and groping Viran's ass and kissing his cheek. Viran growled while narrowing his eyes at Poe, moving his neck and kissing it. Rust didn't care where him and pilot Dameron was, he was getting back at him for grabbing his ass.

Viran chuckled and bit down on his neck, leaving a mark, then moving back. "Viran I don't think- Viran we are literally out in the open why did you do that?" Poe asked, his face flushed. Viran just narrowed his eyes in a sarcastic manner and smirked, "You know, love." Poe let go of Viran and smiled shyly, looking to the side, "I mean… yeah." Viran laughed, smiling, "I have to go now, I love you babe, please please please be safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ! I made this fic a while ago and I don't know if I will be adding anymore chapters to it but if I do decide to do more on this I will probably take a while to write it because I lost a little interest in writing ! However it will be easy for me to get back to working on this if I re-watch all of the Star Wars movies again ? Thank you for checking this fic out and I'm sorry about the tags, I gave up !


End file.
